Bersin
by Yamashita Takumi9
Summary: Ketika Nagisa bersin, Karma tertawa. Gimana nggak? Nagisa sangat menggemaskan! /"K-Karma!"/"Kau harus mencium pipi ku"/"A-Apa!Aku tidak mau!"/ Short fic! Mind to review?


WARNING!

 **Fanfic ini mengandung ke OOC ness, ke GaJe an , fluff , dan Shounen-Ai**

 **Pairing : Karma x Nagisa**

 **Author notes : AC hanya dimiliki oleh Matsui Yuusei, Yama-chan ( baca: aku) hanya meminjam karakternya saja :-P  
**

 **Semoga reader menyukai fanfic ini~  
**

 **Happy Reading~!**

* * *

Tik... Tik...Tik..

"Ah... Hujan..." Nagisa mengangkat tangannya untuk menyentuh rintik hujan dan lalu melihat sekitarnya. Semua murid sudah meninggalkan kelasnya , tinggal dirinya yang belum pulang karna suatu urusan.

'Aku tidak mau pulang, tapi aku harus..' Nagisa berkata pada dirinya. Oh sungguh dia tidak mau melihat ibunya sendiri.

' Tapi aku tidak membawa payung...Terobos saja deh' Nagisa mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, dan lalu berlari ditengah hujan. Bajunya basah kuyup dan begitu juga rambutnya. Setelah beberapa lama berlari, dia berhenti di stasiun kereta yang ditujunya.

" Yo Nagisa" Karma menyapanya tiba-tiba, Nagisa kaget.

"Karma... Sedang apa kau disini? " Tanya Nagisa.

" Aku sedang menunggu kereta, sejak tadi belum saja datang" Jawab Karma dan setelah beberapa detik, dia sadar bahwa Nagisa terlihat basah kuyup.

" Oh.. " Nagisa menggigil ketika mengucapkannya.

" Nagisa, kau menggigil. Kau pasti menerobos hujan lagi... Baju mu basah " Karma terlihat khawatir. Sudah beberapa kali Nagisa melakukan ini. Belakangan ini dia selalu pulang lebih lambat daripada teman-temannya. Karma sangat bingung dengan kelakuan sahabat birunya.

" E-Eh? A-Aku baik-baik saja...Ha.. Hachiii! " Nagisa bersin dihadapan Karma. Karma bengong lalu tertawa. Nagisa terlihat imut ketika bersin.

" H-Hey! Jangan ketawa K-Karma! Ha...Ha... Hachiii! " Nagisa bersin-bersin, Karma tertawa lebih keras.

"Hahahaha! Habis suara dan ekspresi mu sangat lucu ketika kau bersin! Mwahahahaha untung aku sempat foto" Karma memperlihatkan foto Nagisa bersin kepada Nagisa sendiri. Muka Nagisa pun memerah.

"Kau jahat Karma! Ha-Hachiii! '

" Oh ya, Kereta kita sudah datang tuh ayo naik" Karma memegang tangan Nagisa dan menyeret nya kedalam. Setelah itu, Karma melepas jaket hitam nya lalu memberikan jaket itu ke Nagisa agar dia merasa lebih hangat.

" T-Terima kasih Karma..." Nagisa hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih, Karma tersenyum.

" Ah.. Tidak apa! Lagipula kau terlihat lucu di Jaket ku Nyurufufu.. " Nagisa baru sadar. Sejak dia memakai jaket kepunyaan Karma, Karma terus memotret dirinya ini! Oh dasar Karma...

" K-Karma! Hapus semua foto itu! " Nagisa mencoba meraih ponsel KarmaKarma. Sayangnya, Karma jauh lebih tinggi dari dia... Nagisa hanya bisa pasrah ( Author : Sabar ya Nagisa, salah sendiri kenapa pendek! /dibunuh Nagisa )

"Bweek! Tidak mau! " Karma mengeluarkan lidahnya bertanda dia meledek Nagisa. Nagisa semakin marah.

"Bakarma! Hapus fotonya! " Teriak Nagisa, tapi Karma belum menyerah.

" Heh? Aku dikasih nama panggilan baru sama Nagisa toh?"

"Ayolah Karma! Hapus fotonya! " Nagisa cemberut. Karma yang melihat pemandangan langka itu, langsung mengabadikan pemandangan itu ke dalam ponselnya.

" Karma! "

"Baiklah-Baiklah...aku akan hapus fotonya, tapi ada satu syarat! "

" Dan itu adalah? "

" Kau harum mencium pipi ku" Tawaran Karma membuat Nagisa shock seketika.

" A-Apa?! Aku tidak akan mau! "

" Oh benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengirim foto ini ke semua teman kelas kita dan-"

" Baiklah! Aku akan melakukannya! " Nagisa tidak percaya dia akan melakukan ini, tapi ini lebih baik daripada sekelas meledek dirinya!

" Kalau begitu...lakukanlah sekarang! " Karma sangat berantusias

" O-oke...S-satu..D-dua...T-tiga..." Nagisa mulai medekati pipi Karma dan akan hampir mencium nya, tetapi...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa tidak dapat mencapai pipi Karma.

Karma menyadari nya dan langsung mengangkat Nagisa.

Cup!

Betapa Senang nya Karma dan Malu nya Nagisa.

Sementara itu, terlihat suatu makhluk kuning yang sedang menyamar menulis sesuatu dibuku nya.

"Hmm.. .naruhodo.. naruhodo..Nyurufufu! "

Koro-sensei...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **O** **MAKE**

 _Besoknya.._

" Ohayou Nagisa-kun! " Kayano menyapa Nagisa dengan hati yang riang.

"O-Ohayou..." Jawab Nagisa, sepertinya Nagisa agak lemas hari ini.

"Nagisa-kun...apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat tidak sehat" Kayano merasa khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok"

"Serius? " Tanya Kayano tak percaya.

"Serius kok"

" Baiklah kalo begitu...eh? Ohayou Karma-kun! " Kayano menyapa Karma yang baru saja datang. Nagisa yang mendengar Karma datang, langsung berbalik dari Kayano. Nagisa jadi teringat kejadian kemaren sore dan langsung blushing di tempat.

" Eh Nagisa-kun? " Kayano kelihatan bingung.

"Y-Ya? "

" Kenapa kau berbalik dari ku? " Tanya Kayano, Karma pun tersenyum.

" Gak ada apa-apa kok! Aku hanya...uhh... Ingin berbalik saja" Nagisa mengutuk dirinya sendiri karna mulut nya itu.

"Baiklah? " Kayano masih bingung.

" Heh...Nagisa keinget kemaren ya? " Karma menampilkan senyuman khas nya, dan tentunya Kayano makin bingung dengan duo ini.

"Gulp...A-Aku keinget sesuatu! Aku disuruh pergi ke ruang Koro-sensei dulu, Jaa! " Nagisa langsung berlari dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan Karma yang tertawa dan Kayano yang bingung.

'Sebenarnya ada apa sih?!' Ucap Kayano kepada dirinya sendiri.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Konnichiwa minna! Yama-chan balik lagi bikin fic yang nista ini!  
**

 **Fic Yama-chan kali ini sangat pendek... Abis kurang ide lagi/plakk  
**

 **Terima kasih kepada reader yang baca fic nista ini!  
**

 **Love You All Readers! °.*\\( ˆoˆ )/*.°  
**

 **Mind to review?  
**


End file.
